flight of the raven
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au set during assassins creed four to the present game syndicate. when a new factions of Templars arise to join the fight both side wonders where did this faction come from and what is it really after. rated t for violence. profanity. and death. may change. On hold for now.
1. Abelino templar and captain

**Sup guys lighting wolf here back for another story today I came up with an assassins creed story I had thought up today I'll explain it more in chapter 2 enjoy the 500-word chapter.**

Cape Bonavista June 1715-man o war Corbeau Shar deck.

"Master it seems Duncan has washed ashore it's been months since we have been tracking him. Should I send some soldiers to kill him for betraying the Templars?" the voice belonged to a French marine as the massive ship sailed closer to the island. On the ships side was 50 guns along with the ship being painted black and red. Despite being Templar's or at least Templars in name and behavior the crew of the ship bore no love of their factions and had somewhat of a shaky relationship with the assassins of the world. The master walked over to the railing. He wore blackish robes with white and red splashes in it to show his afflation to the French and the assassin's as well as his faction of the Templars.

The man rubbed his chin under his hood before resting it on one of his flintlock pistols and finally one of his sabers. The man rested one of his hands on the railing before replying in an English voice thick with a French undertone.

"No my friend he is scum but he will die sooner or later it's his friend the pirate that invests me. Send out some marines and wipe out the British marines on the island I don't want them to report us to a patrol. Keep me informed of the pirates moves and alert the order. They might be most Templars enemies but they aren't ours. I'm going to my quarters tell the crew not to disturb me unless its urgent." With that the grand master walked down to the depths of the ship as he passed Templar soldiers, several Templars dressed in both fancy clothing and assassin's robes.

And rows of French soldiers the man passed into his quarters before pulling his hood down exposing his black hair. The man pulled out a quill before dipping it in ink and writing a letter to the order before getting up just as a French marine rushed to the door.

"Sir the pirate has slain Duncan and we have a report that he has escaped the island on a schooner called the Revenge. We suspect he will meet the Templars in Havana. What should we do master Abelino?" The grand master rose before sighting and putting a hand on the marine's shoulder.

"Get the Corbeau to Havana and tell the order to send reinforcements. Plus, alert the rest of the fleet. We have to invade the city before they get those vials or the Templars will have already won. Now get going soldier and tell the crew to prepare for a battle. We have work to do." The marine nodded as Abelino stood up and pulled on his hood before finishing the letter.

 **Author note**

 **So due to assassins creed logic I will be trying to avoid anything that might be subject to getting the story pulled down. If there any famous legends in the game I will address them but not by name until then enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	2. siege of havana

**Time for another chapter of flight of the raven. This chapter will be 500 words. Also if I'm offending someone let me know Abelino is supposed to be French-Canadian so let me know if I'm doing it right enjoy!**

 **Coast of Havana several weeks later 1715-man o war Corbeau Shar deck.**

Abelino paced the deck of the galleon while several French frigates and brigs along with dozens of schooners and gunboats sailed ahead of the man o war. The Templar grand master took out his spy glass and looked ahead seeing several frigates and a Spanish man o war guarding the city. The captain folded the device before turning to a group of French marines and Templar soldiers.

"Engage the Spanish fleet and bombard the city if you have to I'm taking every marine in the fleet into the city to help the assassins get the vials. Don't stop until every Spanish ship rests in the depths." With that the grand master pulled his hood over his head before diving off the man o war into the ocean. The man surfaced and swam alongside row boats filled with French marines as the Corbeau fired a broad side at one of the Spanish frigates sinking it and detonating the gunpowder stored in the ship. Abelino climbed unto the docks just as the marines climbed out as well, firing their muskets at a squad of Spanish soldiers with swords making them stagger and drop. Abelino fired one of his flintlock pistols at a soldier before turning and slashing another across the chest and then stabbing one with his hidden blade. The man continued walking as his marines drew their swords, reloaded their muskets and charged at the Spanish army soldiers in the town. Abelino watched as several mortars crashed into the soldier's lines killing dozens. The man into the manor of the governor knowing the man was the master Templar of the Caribbean Templars. Abelino fired a pistol shot into a Spanish guard before parrying a sword blow and impaling another guard on his sword. The grand master stepped over the guards before looking for the grand master.

The French captain was interrupted by several squads of Spanish soldiers who raised muskets and swords. Before the Templar could react several squads of French marines fired killing the guards. One of the marines walked up the Templar before speaking.

"Captain the governor has summoned reinforcements we must leave or the Corbeau is destroyed." The Templar nodded before running through the destroyed city and diving into the water. The man swam, avoiding hungry sharks as he climbed onto the man of war. As he did this several assassins appeared climbing onto the ship. Several marines raised their muskets before the captain lowered them.

"Assassins from the Caribbean order? I thought all of you were killed in the attempt to rescue the sage. Sorry we couldn't reinforce you we had to deal with the Spanish fleet. But shall we talk?" The captain said as the Templar walked towards the war room of the man o war.

Author notes.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but the story will be having long chapters and such in the future like I said if any one has any suggestions I am happy to listen to them. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	3. trip to nassau

**This is another chapter of flight of the raven. Due to how tomorrow will be I am uploading one extra chapter for this story. But it will be 400 words I will work on it tomorrow enjoy!**

War room of Corbeau Shar on course to assassin island of Tulum

"Captain Abelino Allaire chef de corbeaux that's a long name for its meaning leader of ravens. One of France's best captains is the leader of the Templars in Europe or one cell. Strange anyway we come to discuss the fate of one of the pirates you saw Edward kenway is on the Spanish treasure fleet. The mentor thinks he may be a danger. We must speak to the mentor if we are to stop the Templars or the whole world is damned. Abelino held up a hand to stop the assassin before rubbing his chin and speaking.

"Correct the pirate maybe a wild card in all of us but it leaves us with the question of what role he may play. But the governor is too protected to get to know. The king has sent me a letter saying my promotion to admiral will be verified in a few days. I want to strike the Spanish fleet and take out more of Torres power in Havana before I attempt another invasion. Neither of our sides know where the vials are right now so that's something we need to handle.

As for the pirates there will be a pardons for any pirate willing to stop. I doubt any of them will so I want to attack their fleet as well. Our countries have been gearing up for war soon. Anyway I'm headed to Nassau right now.

I want to see what I can dig up on the pirates. I will send one of my lieutenants with you to speak to the mentor. May the father of understanding guide us."

The grand master/French admiral said as he left the room and walked onto the deck just as a row boat was readied along the man o war's side the assassins climbed in and waved farewell as a marine lieutenant climbed in. Abelino turned to his quarter master.

"Mr. Lucas would you be so kind as to tell the crew to plot a course for Nassau I have business there." The Templar nodded before directing the French sailors just as the now admiral grandmaster walked down stairs.

Author notes

 **Sorry it's a short chapter I do plan on making longer chapters but since I'm going to be busy tomorrow I have to plan for it. So them won't be a new chapter tomorrow. There will be one on Thursday. Until then enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	4. trouble on the waves

**Time for another chapter of flight of the raven this will be another short chapter due to nothing much happening so enjoy the 300-word chapter this is for tomorrow.**

French man o war Corbeau Shar off the coast of Nassau

Abelino looked over the flag ship's railing as the galleon drifted off the coast of the pirate land. Along with the man o war dozens of frigates and brigs along with almost 200 schooners and gunboats surrounded the man o war. The Templar grand master turned to his marines before speaking.

"I am going ashore if any British ships approach or any Spanish patrols sink them. I don't want any one attacking Nassau since we need allies. Await further orders until then." With that Abelino dived into the water as he dodged sharks in the water and swam under ships he eventually climbed onto the docks. Pulling his hood over his eyes the Templar wondered through town until he used eagle vision to spot Edward at the bar. The Templar climbed onto the roof to over hear what they said.

Over hearing needing a galleon and wanting to steal one from the Templars the admiral jumped off the roof before rushing into the ocean. The Templar quickly swam back to the Corbeau and climbed up onto the deck of the man o war.

"Alert the fleet we are headed to the Great Inagua theirs a ship there the El Arca del Maestro. The pirate is going to steal it if we hurry we can catch him ready all marines for battle. The time has come to strike a blow to the Templars." With that the crew prepared the warship for pursuit before one of the look outs interrupted the crew.

"Sir British fleet I spot 2 man of wars and several dozen support ships." The admiral cursed as they turned to fire on the Corbeau.

Author notes


End file.
